


Red As

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He likes red. <br/>Disclaimer: Oh, so very not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red As

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Red is flashy. Red is hot and warm and gets people's attention. Gets the blood pulsing. Red makes some people angry and turns others on.

Tony likes to pretend he didn't notice her hair color the first time he saw Pepper Potts. But red is flashy and hot and oh, yeah, he noticed.

But back to the red thing - go with it. Brilliant color. Easy to see against a highway or a sky.

Yeah. He'll go with that.


End file.
